


Hinata's Crappy Trip Extraordinaire

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Shit Eating, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Tentacle Rape, Vomiting, actually eels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Hinata goes on a solo training trip. It goes tits up almost immediately (both figuratively and literally).





	Hinata's Crappy Trip Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote a couple years ago for an RP partner. Mind the tags.

 

Hinata bit her lip slightly, already clearly uncertain. She was on a training mission, as ordered by her father. He believed that as the heir apparent to the great Hyuuga Clan, she SHOULD be able to handle herself in the wilderness for a week, that being there and SURVIVING would make her stronger. After all, her cousin Neji had already managed it!

 

So there she was, in the middle of the forest after having just been dropped off and abandoned by her oh-so-loving father. But, really, this couldn’t be so bad, right? She was a ninja after all! 

 

So the 15-year-old took her first step of her awesome, life-changing adventure…and tripped. She tripped and stumbled several feet before falling flat on her face with a shocked cry… In a eight inch wide, still clearly fresh, pile of steaming animal shit. From the size of the turds, it must have belonged to a pretty large animal. 

 

Hinata coughed and choked. Having fallen face first and with her mouth open, she had been unfortunate enough to get her mouth stuffed with a massive mass of shit. She had swallowed a good chunk of it instinctively before realizing what it was, the rest of it filling every corner of her mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge. 

 

The girl doubled over and hacked violently, scraping the putrid waste out of her mouth, not yet noticing the even larger amounts of shit that now stained her only top and her chest. She coughed and tried to throw up but couldn’t. Nonetheless, she got most of the shit out of her mouth. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to lick her teeth clean if she didn’t want whatever food that she managed to eat that day tasting of turd. 

 

So she licked and licked, along and around each and every tooth that she could manage, swallowing the leftover shit.

 

Hinata stood up and looked down at herself. She sighed deeply and started trying to brush off and wipe away the shit on her shirt and chest, only managing to spread it around, massaging it into her skin, for a while before she gave up. 

===

 

Half an hour later found Hinata in a deep nearby river trying to clean herself up. The water stood up to her naval so she had had to remove her pants and panties and leave them on the shore so that they wouldn’t get wet. She took off her shirt and bra, revealing her massive milk mounds to the world. She bent over and started washing her shirt in the river, using her once clean bra to clean her chest and tits. 

 

But this was a strange forest. With a strange pond. So, oddly enough, as she washed her clothes, ass and pussy completely defenseless under the water, there were EELS swimming around. One eel, seeing her tight, puckered asshole, twitching open and closed in the water, made a beeline for it. 

 

The eel used its speed to gain momentum. Because the girl was standing still, it was all too easy to simply ‘headbutt’ her asshole and get the tip of its body inside her. It started wiggling, squirming and trying to swim it’s way up her intestines.

 

Hinata cried out in alarm, dropping her clothes in the process. She was too focused on the eel in her ass to notice that her only tit-hiding clothes were now heading down the river. She reached back and tried to get a grip on the eel, but it was too slippery, as if lubed for easy anal-invasions, and wiggled too much. She bent over and spread her legs wide, waddling back towards the shore as she tried her hardest to save her raped asshole. 

 

But that only left her pussy wide open. She had managed to reach the shore, bent over the edge, half her body still under water, when another horrified cry left her throat as her pussy was accosted by school of small fish. One by one or two by two, they pushed passed the folds of her cunt and swam up inside her. As more and more made their way inside her, she grew more and more full. The little bastards nipped and pushed at her cervix, needing more room, until they managed to break through. 

 

At which point, Hinata was royally screwed. She could only grip the ground on the shore in shock and pain as dozens of fish forced their way up to her womb. Her belly bulged lewdly as if she were pregnant as the school made her baby maker their temporary home, fully intending to lay their eggs within her and leave her to deal with the aftermath. 

 

The eel had already managed to get its whole body inside of her and, rather than eat it, was pushing the girl’s own shit back up her GI tract. The eel was soon joined by a buddy, easily tempted by her slightly gaping asshole. Really, it was only a matter of time before Hinata would be vomiting her own shit, as well as the shit she’d eaten, and the eels would be swimming out of her mouth.

 

But…at least she wouldn’t need to go fishing, right?

 

As she stared forward, she managed to notice that her pants and panties were nowhere to be seen, likely stolen by some animal. She whimpered softly to herself. 

 

This trip SUCKED.


End file.
